New Generation
by kaylz93
Summary: When Ana and Christian find out Teddy is having a baby with his girlfriend they have to deal with not just the fact they are about to become grandparents for the first time but also deal with the fact that Teddy is only 16 years old. And how will history continue to repeat itself in the family...
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

APOV

"Mom, Dad" Teddy hesitates and runs his hands through his hair just like his father does when he's nervous as he stands next to his girlfriend.

"What is it Teddy just spit it out." Christian says clearly frustrated by Teddy's stuttering.

"Sofie's pregnant." He whispers leaving me stunned. Did he just say what I think he just said? That he and his sixteen year old girlfriend are going to have a baby? That at sixteen he is going to be a father?

"WHAT?!" Christian yells after he snaps out of his shock scarring both Teddy and Sofie who is yet to say a word. "How many fucking times did we have the safe sex talk? Did you not listen to a fucking word I said Teddy? Six months ago when you came to my office and told me you wanted to take your relationship to the next level and have sex I told you to fucking use condoms because you're too young to have a fucking baby! Did you not fucking listen?!"

"Christian calm down." I say to him with my hand on his arm to try to get him to sit down before he does something stupid.

"Calm down?! Ana did you not hear what he just said? Our 16 year old son just told us he's having a baby with his 16 year old girlfriend. I will not calm down!" Christian yells at me.

"Look dad I'm sorry. I did listen in all those sex talks you gave me okay and I listened in sex ed at school and I absolutely promise you we always used condoms every single time so this came as just a big of a shock to us as it did to you okay but Sofie's pregnant so you can be angry with me and yell at me all you want but I need you guys not to hate Sofie and to please be on board with this because she's having this baby and it's mine and it's your grandchild and most importantly I need all the support I can get. We need all the support we can get especially after how her dad reacted to the news." Teddy stands up to his dad as he stands there clutching his girlfriends hand.

"So I take it that's how you got that black eye?" I ask Teddy.

"Yeah Sofie's dad punched me in the face but I deserve that and I would of done the same thing if I were him. I don't however agree with his comments and the decision he has made." Teddy explains.

"Look Mr and Mrs Grey I just want to say I'm sorry I didn't want this either. I didn't want to have a baby at 16 either but I don't believe in abortion so I'm going to have this baby and I hope that we can get more support from you guys with this than we got from my dad. I don't want to give up this baby but I'm scared my dad isn't going to let me keep this baby." Sofie finally speaks with tears streaming down her cheeks as Teddy puts his arm around her trying to give her some comfort.

"Is your dad not letting you keep the baby?" I ask her as she grows more and more upset.

"He told me if I keep this baby then I no longer have a place to stay with him. I just don't think I can give up my baby but I cant raise it homeless. I don't earn enough money at my after school job to support me and a baby." She continues to cry.

"Teddy can you take Sofie into the kitchen and get her something to eat and drink so your father and I can talk please." I say to them and watch them leave the room hand in hand.

"Ana I already know what you're going to say and I don't know if it's a good idea. If we let her move in that tells them that everything is okay. Everything is not okay. I will support their decision to keep this baby and raise it because they made the mistake and if they're old enough to have sex then they're old enough to deal with the consequences but it doesn't mean that I am happy about this." Christian says.

"Okay I understand that but we can't leave our grandchild and its mother homeless if her father is kicking her out for keeping this baby." I say to him.

"I'm not saying we leave her homeless but they've been together for about a year now and I know they say they love each other but they're only 16 years old. A baby changes relationships. It changes everything. Think about how much our relationship and marriage changed after Teddy was born and we were a lot older than they are now. What happens if the pressure of a newborn child cracks their relationship and they break up? Then what happens do we kick her out because they're no longer together and fighting with each other all the time? I feel for her because I would never put any of our children in in that position of them no longer having a roof over their head not even for having a baby at their age but I just don't know if her moving in is the right decision but I don't know if there is any other option." Christian shares.

"Dad I'm sorry to eavesdrop but I understand your concerns but I love Sofie and this baby so much already and I wasn't asking for you to let her move in but now that I think about it I would be grateful if you did because I don't want to miss anything with this baby so if you say no then I might need to leave school and get a full time job so that we can live together and I can support my family." Teddy says with so much passion.

"I don't think dropping out of high school is the solution Teddy but I can understand your desire to support and be with your child. If we let Sofie move in then there will need to be rules. I get that she is already pregnant but I don't know if I would be comfortable with you sharing a room maybe with time I will but to begin with I don't think that you should share a room. Also you both with adhere to a strict curfew and I expect the both of you to help out where possible especially if you want us to support the two of you financially." I say to them as they continue to stand in front of us looking very nervous.

"That's completely fair mom and we will live by any rules you guys set and if you don't want us sharing a room to begin with I can respect that and hopefully by the time the baby comes that can change so that the baby can stay in the same room as the both of us so I can help with feedings and changing the baby during the night." He tells us showing that he has obviously put a lot of thought into this and he is trying to grow up and be mature about this.

"Okay well if you can live by the rules we set then Sofie you can move into the spare room on the third floor. It should be big enough for all of your stuff and will give you enough room to set up a nursery for the baby and all of the stuff the baby will need. I'm with your mother that I'm not on board with the two of you sharing a room for now. Maybe in time when it gets closer to the baby coming you can share a room so that Teddy you can help during the night but for now I would appreciate you both respecting this rule." Christian tells them and you can see the relived looks on both of their faces.

"Thank you mom and dad. I respect your decision regarding the sharing of a room now but does this mean we can no longer have sleepovers after date night? Because you let us have sleepovers before and I know that's how we got into this mess but nothing else can happen and with all due respect its probably just going to lead to sneaking around because I'm not going to promise we wont have sex for nine months." Teddy says confidently but you can see in his eyes that he's nervous as he says this and a little embarrassed as his face heats up as well as Sofie's at the discussion of them having sex.

"I appreciate you being honest and because of that yes I will allow sleepovers but it wont be every night just like it isn't now. You can have sleepovers on weekends and for now that's it." Christian tells them.

"I can live with that thank you." Teddy says.

"Thank you so much Mr and Mrs Grey you have no idea how much this means to me and how much I appreciate every thing you're doing for me. I certainly never expected you guys to take me in but I'm thankful that you're going to give me and this baby a place to live." Sofie says with tears streaming down her face again.

"Please call us Ana and Christian and you're more than welcome sweetie." I say as I get up and give her a big motherly hug.

"We're going to go over to her dads house and pack her stuff. Thank you so much for doing this I know you're not happy about this but I appreciate this so much." Teddy says as he hugs us both.

Teddy and Sofie turn and leave the living room and as soon as I hear the door shut I turn to Christian and just collapse in his arms tears streaming down my cheeks at the thought of my 16 year old son who's going to be a father in a matter of months.


	2. Chapter 1

_Thanks to everyone for all of your reviews on the first chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy the next part of the story. This will go back a bit in time to set up for what happened in the first part._

 _All characters belong to EL James._

Chapter 1

Six months earlier

CPOV

I'm sitting in my office at home trying to get some work done before Ana and I go out for dinner tonight for our wedding anniversary. We've been married for 17 years today and it feels just like yesterday we were pledging our love to each other in front of our family and friends. I'm constantly being interrupted however by the noises of our children.

Daniel is our youngest who will turn 10 in October and be starting fifth grade in September. Ana and I tried for almost two years before she fell pregnant with him and he's such a little firecracker. I would have liked one more after him but Ana had such a rough pregnancy with him that after she had him she said no more that she couldn't do it again and that he was it. He and I spend a lot of time together outdoors and I know he enjoys our one on one time as much as I do.

Phoebe is our middle child and I can currently hear Ana arguing with her. She is about to turn 14 and start her freshman year of high school in the fall. Phoebe is wanting to have friends over this weekend to swim in the pool and I can hear Ana arguing with her about the list of people she wants to invite. A list that includes a boy from her school that she likes. I think she's way too young to even be thinking about boys much less having a boyfriend but Ana seems to have no problems with this because when Teddy was going into high school we let him invite girls over to swim in the pool.

Then of course there is Teddy our eldest who turned 16 in May and will go into his junior year in the fall. He looks so much like I did at his age that it's no wonder girls are always staring at him but he seems to only have eyes for one girl, Sofie. He and Sofie have been together for about six months now. I know his mother is happy that he isn't out with a different girl every weekend and we both like his girlfriend well enough she's a nice polite girl and we enjoy having her over for dinner.

I'm suddenly interrupted again by a knock on my door and this time it is my eldest son.

"Teddy what can I do for you?" I ask him as he makes his way into my office and takes a seat in front of my desk.

"Dad I know you're getting ready to go out with mom shortly but I was wondering if I could talk to you about something." Teddy says and runs his hands through his hair just like I do a tell tale sign that he is nervous about something.

"Okay what do you want to talk about?" I ask him.

"Well do you remember when you gave me all those sex talks and told me when I was ready to come and talk to you? Well here I am talking to you. As you know Sofie and I have been together for six months now and we love each other and we've been talking about it and we would like to take our relationship to the next level so I was wondering if she could stay over tomorrow night after we go out for dinner?" He says with his voice full of nerves but clearly trying to be confident as he makes this request.

I sit there silent for a moment trying to think about what I am going to say. He just told me he loves this girl and wants to have sex with her. On one hand I applaud him coming to ask because at his age I certainly would not have asked my parents if my girlfriend could stay over knowing full well what we were going to be doing but on the other hand I don't know how I feel about him having sex under my roof. I guess it beats them sneaking around behind my back.

"Okay. She can stay over tomorrow night on the condition that her father knows she's staying here. I appreciate you coming to talk to me and being honest about it and not sneaking around behind our backs but I wont encourage you doing that to Sofie's dad. As long as he knows she's staying over then I have no problem with this. Now the other thing is do you have condoms?" I ask.

"Yes I do have a box in my room that I got after Sofie and I started going out." He replies as his face heats up with embarrassment.

"Right well they better get used then because I don't want you coming home and telling us that you got that girl pregnant do you hear me Teddy?" I sat to him looking him in the eyes so he can see just how serious I am about this.

"Yes dad I hear you. Are you going to tell mum about this?" He asks me after a slight pause.

"Of course I am. Your mother and I don't keep secrets from each other and she's going to know tomorrow night when Sofie stays here and goes up to your room with you." I tell him.

"Yeah I just don't want her to be mad at me that I'm having sex because I know how much she hates the fact that we're all getting older and growing up." He says to me.

"Look don't worry about your mother I will take care of her but you have to understand that it is hard for the both of us to see you kids growing up and doing adult things. You're going to be starting to think about colleges this year and that's scary for both of us." I explain to him.

"Okay thanks again dad for being so cool about this." He says as he stands and gets ready to leave my office.

"I'm just glad you're being honest with me and not sneaking around. Remember what I said though tell her father and I will be calling him to make sure that he knows where his daughter will be staying tomorrow night and making sure that he is okay with it. And make sure you wrap it up." I say as he leaves.

"Yes dad." He replies.

I sit back in my chair and think about what my son just told me. It's hard to believe he is 16 years old and going to be having sex with his girlfriend. Granted there isn't much I can say considering I was barely 15 years old when I lost my virginity and it was to someone I certainly didn't love but I am surprised that he waited this long. I know Ana would love for all of our kids to wait until they're older but Teddy being 16 doesn't worry me that much. If it was Phoebe that would be a different story. I guess the thing that worries me is that Teddy says he loves her and granted I loved Ana the moment I laid eyes on her but is he too young to know what love is? I just hope he doesn't make any mistakes and gets himself into a situation that will affect him for the rest of his life.


End file.
